Road to Florida
Road to Florida is the second episode of the eleventh season of The Simpsons. It serves as a crossover with Rick and Morty. Plot Bender becomes annoyed with Summer's boyfriend Jeff, a hippie who lives in his van, which he keeps parked right in front of the Smith house. Since Jeff cannot legally have the van towed, as it is not on his property, Bender has it destroyed. However, this leads to Jeff moving in with the Smiths, so that he begins to annoy Bender more than ever. Summer explains that he has nowhere else to go, as he had not spoken to his father for years and "his mother ran away before he was born." Roger does some searching on the Internet, and discovers that Jeff is wanted in Florida for possession of marijuana, but that he had skipped bail. Bender decides to turn Jeff in. Roger wants to do so as well, if solely for the money, so he can buy more disguises but Bender takes off with Jeff without Roger, incurring the alien's wrath. Brian and Stewie, who were searching a cursed TV remote, hear about the drug charge and decide to kidnaping to turn him in. Bender and Jeff travel across the country on the pretext of taking Jeff to a baseball game, and as they go Jeff talks about how he had been in some "trouble" at one point but has not talked to his father since, afraid to disappoint him. Roger, acompanned by Brian and Stewie catches up to them, and reveals to Jeff Bender's plan to turn him in; Jeff manages to escape, and Bender, Brian and Stewie go in pursuit, after disabling Roger's motorcycle. Jeff flees to his father's farm in Raleigh, North Carolina, and calls Summer, she decides to go and try to stop Bender. Klaus overhears, and calls both Bender and Roger to tell them where Jeff is, which Rick punishes him by leaving him in the garden, to Klaus' dismay since birds assault him every time he's outside. However, Summer cannot find the keys to her car, which she tries to hotwire it, but failling because Zoidberg annoying her. Bender tracks Jeff to his father's farm, but Jeff asks to spend one night with his dad before Bender takes him away. Bender meets Mr. Fischer, who goes on long rants praising Jeff, but is obviously sarcastic about the whole thing, which Bender finds rather cruel. Roger, Brain and Stewie show up again, and again reveal Bender's plan, this time to Mr. Fischer; Mr. Fischer ties them up, and declares that he intends to turn in Jeff himself for the reward money. He also reveals a startling fact that he had grown the marijuana Jeff was found with on his farm and sent Jeff to bring it to Florida, though Jeff had been totally unaware of any of this. He leaves the four tied up and brings his son away to Florida, telling Jeff that he knows about the drug incident but that he intends to prove him innocent. Meanwhile, Brain, Stewie, Bender and Roger manage to escape, but only after setting the barn full of cannabis on fire; as a result of smoke inhalation, the four become high and, while they go to rescue Jeff, they find themselves easily distracted. Brian eventually realizes that the four are inebriated from the drugs, but they come to a DWI checkpoint. Brain refuses to abandon his quest to save Jeff as Bender had not known his own father growing up, he felt a connection and sympathy for Jeff. They reach the checkpoint and end up on a high-speed chase. They end up in Florida, but Mr. Fischer has already turned Jeff in, and openly admits that he cares more about the money than his son. Brian, however, proves Mr. Fischer's guilt, because he had been wearing a wire during his confession as he always wears a wire, for his job. Mr. Fischer is taken away for the drug charge and for attempting to murder Brain, Stewie, Roger and Bender. Jeff is crushed, but Bender talks to him and explains that, although nobody can pick their fathers, they can pick their own father figures. Jeff says that he has someone in mind to be his father figure, Jeff telling he could choise an uncle, leading to an awkward moment before the four return to Virginia. Cast Production Reception Category:The Simpsons (AU) Category:List of The Simpsons Episodes